Lion and Lamb
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: After an unnamed threat had passed, one would expect things to return to normal. Unfortunately for the twins their lives are anything but normal. Something has happened to Mabel. The assumed dead lion is still hunting, and it is a bad time to put on a lamb costume
1. Sickness

Mabel laid in her bed groaning yet again. It hadn't even been a day since that incident (which she and Dipper have forbid me to name) and she felt awful. Literally. Her body ached with every movement, her temperature melted ice packs and attempting to breathe through her nose was pretty much useless. Dipper wanted to blame it on the soaking wet sweater she wore that night, though this looks like more than a common cold can cause. The flu can make one have nose bleeds, right?

"Here's soup number I've-already-lost-count" Dipper walked in, the aroma of canned chicken noodle filled the room.

"Thanks Dipper" Mabel weakly smiled. Groaning as she sat back up, she picked up the spoon with her constantly trembling hand. "Oh, *cough* heres the thermometer" sick girl handed over.

"Yeesh" Dipper commented on the high temperature.

"What's it say?"

"You don't wanna know" Dipper refused to report that her fever had not went down a degree; somehow. Even when Pacifica, aka the unexpected surprise guest, made an offer to share what she had learned, Dipper postponed for the sake of his ill sister.

But still, even after every melted ice pack he emptied and every soup he prepared no progress had been made. Her temperature had not changed, none of the symptoms had wavered and- "i'm done. Can I have some more Dipper? Im huuuuungryyyyy" Mabel wined. Oh yeah, ever since this whole thing started Mabel had been starving. Dipper once joked about her stomach growls getting into the record books. But seriously, she claims that its like she has only eaten air.

**The next day**

Nothing had changed concerning Mabel's condition. You know, scratch that. She has only gotten worse. At this point she had become quite pale, and that temperature rose a degree or two. Her hunger seemed to worsen, since she was slightly thinner than before in a sickening way.

"Hey girls" she greeted the visiting Candy and Grenda. The three did their thing, laughing and giggling the way they always did. Well, almost. It was accompanied by Mabel's constant coughing and need for a tissue.

"Don't worry Mabel. I've convinced Gruncle Stan to take you to the doctor soon" Dipper comforted. The response was a weak smile.

"Yeah, in two days" Stan said from the hallway. Look who needs 3 days to be convince.

"Dipper, am I gonna die?" Mabel asked out of nowhere. This caught him off guard.

"Of course not. I'm pretty sure it would take alot more than a simple cold to defeat you"

"I'm not sure this is just a simple cold-achoo!"

"Well whatever it is, i'm here for you. I mean, you saved my butt back there. It's the least I can do"

"True that. It was only fair though considering what happened with the gnomes"

"Agreed. And hey, whatevers going on I'm sure the doctors can figure it out"

"Promise nothing bad will happen?"

"I promise"

**23-8-1-20 9-19 1 19-15-21-18-3-5 15-6 9-14-6-15-18-13-1-20-9-15-14?**


	2. Rotten

By day 3 it was hard to believe that Mabel was even alive. She was rapidly getting paler and skinnier. As in you can feel her bone skinny. Her hair was a stringy and hideous mess. Her eyes looked a bit sunken. Over the course of 3 days Mabel had not only been sick, but it was as if she was rotting away. She was merely a corpse.

"Dipper, I'm hungry" she told her brother upon finishing another bowl of soup. Her hands had become so shaky feeding herself was pretty much impossible.

"I'll get some more" he nodded.

"Wait-BLARRRRRRGGGGG!" Mabel suddenly grabbed a soup bowl and puked her guts out. Unfortunately for everyone there was more to barf out than the single bowl can hold.

Dipper backed away from the pool of inky black liquid that his twin had created. Among the black puke were rejected bits of food that she had consumed over the past 3 days. Also amoung the sea of black were these spines sticking out everywhere. It was hard to believe that all of this had come out of sweet little Mabel.

Now she truly was just a pile of skin and bones. It was rather terrifying to look at her; or so Dipper thought. "Mabel? You okay?" He carefully approached the sick twin. Upon Mabel turning to face him not only was he met by the bones that her skin was just loosely draped over, but also her change in eye color. It went from a matching green to a bright yellow.

Looking at her brother with that horrified yellow gaze, Mabel suddenly closed them halfway. She crawled over to him shakily, til their faces were merely inches away from each other. "Mabel?" Dipper questioned such behavior when suddenly the gap was closed. Upon their lips making contact he froze from such shock. The kiss itself was very awkward. After a few seconds Mabel suddenly opened the gap again. Before he could even process what was happening, Mabel took the same bony hands that could barely pick up a spoon and roughly pushed him away.

Dipper landed pretty hard, his breath being knocked out of him. Meanwhile Mabel had curled up by her pillow, shouting "no!" Repeatedly. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" She screamed, clutching her face with those bony hands. Sitting back up, he got another peak at her eyes. They were flickering between the usual green and bright yellow. Before he could get another word out, he watched the bony and pale Mabel climb over the furniture like an animal and jump out the window.

Beyond freaked out, Dipper slipped through the puke and peaked out the window himself. There he saw his sister running aimlessly towards town. Panicked, he forced himself to run back out the attic, telling Gruncle Stan about what had happened; minus the awkward kiss. The last thing he needed was Stan getting Twincest related ideas. Worse case scenario: a new attraction for the Mystery Shack. Eww. The police were called immediately.

Running back upstairs, Dipper quickly flipped through his book. There had to be something about what was happening to Mabel. Unfortunately though, his only hope were in a few torn pages. Right as he closed the book Stan arrived with some cleaning supplies. Perfect.

**5-22-5-18-25 18-15-19-5 8-1-19 9-20-19 20-8-15-18-14-19**


	3. Sexy Mable

By morning Dipper groaned awake. He winced at the sight of the band-aids from that incident. Once again the flashbacks came in. It had only been 4 days since he was nearly eaten alive. The drowning in the pool, the snapping teeth, the tearing claws and the venomous gaze of the predator he barely escaped. These haunting thoughts caused Dipper to shudder. It was then he remembered something: she is dead. The lion to his lamb had been stabbed that night and is dead. He is safe now. The only threat she could possibly pose would merely be the traumatizing memories of that night.

Looking over, Dipper's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. There was Mabel, the sick and bony twin who kissed him in the previous night, on her bed looking perfectly healthy; excluding the fact that she's in sweater town. Green eyes peaking out of the teal sweater, Mabel looked guiltily at her brother. "I'm so sorry" she said. Before Dipper even had the chance to respond, she retraced back to sweater town. For awhile it was just awkward silence. "Dipper, there's something I need to tell you-" "Kids! It's time for breakfast!"

"You okay?" Dipper asked once again.

"Yep I am. Nothing is wrong at all. Haha" Mabel lied poorly, waving her hand dismissively. It was then Dipper noticed a sudden change in her nails. They wre still painted in rainbow colors, but they were noticebly longer and pointier. Like claws.

"Aw, another one?" Stan said in response to the news report. Dipper looked at the screen in shock. More boys were being killed. This time the murderer didn't even bother hiding the bodies. The shocking part being that the killer from before was supposed to be dead. Dipper knew that personally since he was there. Course he never said anthing to Stan. Ever since that night the only dead person reported was the killer herself. Just when you expect things to return to normal, this happens.

"Anyways, I'm done" Mabel then suddenly got up from the table; laving her cereal untouched.

"Mabel?" Stan stopped his niece.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you wanna go dressed like that?"

Mabel's newest sweater was a bit, err, different than her usual. It was a teal color with a smiley. The eyes were shaped like hearts; and placed right where they shouldn't be on a 12 year old. The only way it could be any more inappropriate is if her preteen year were over. I think you get what I mean. Her choice of a skirt was pink and slightly shorter than her usual choices. She also had on some pink hooped earrings. Her usual headband and hairpins had been ditched; allowing her chocolate waves to flow freely and beautifully.

These choices of clothing complimented the few curves that Mabel suddenly had out of the blue. Her hair had the silk and shine and perfection that most girls crave. Mabel was also still skinny, just not in the sickening way. More as in dress size 2 skinny. Her skin was perfectly clear of most if not all imperfections; like she had access to the best BB cream the world has to ffer. In a nutsheel: she was flawless.

At the question Mabel got all teary eyed. "Why? You don't like my new sweater?" She asked with quite the sad look on her face. It was merely seconds till her head was buried within the collor of her sweater. Yep. You guessed it. Sweatertown.

"No, it's not that. i like it but-"

"Liar!"

"Look Mabel, nevermind. You can wear the sweater. Here, have a few bucks" Stan panicked, handing her the money.

"Thanks Gruncle Stan" Mabel suddenly smiled. It was that moment when Stan and Dipper noticed that her braces were long gone. The girl who Stan once described as "persuasive" grabbed the money and left. "Oh, I'm going to be at the mall with Candy and Grenda" she announced.

"Gravity Falls has a mall?"

This new Mabel was just turning heads. Turn, turn, turn. "Hey girls" she ran over to Candy and Grenda over at the food court. Just like with everyone else she got a few "oooo"s and "aaaa"s from her friends. It was merely minutes before they were hitting the stores.

At the shoe store mabel decided to abandon the usual light up sneaker section for the high heels. "You sure this isn't your first time?" Grenda asked the rapidly changing sweater girl.

"I'm pretty sure. I dunno how I'm doing it though" was mabel's response about the 6 inch stilettos she was sporting like a boss. "I do look hot though" she then commented, peaking into the mirror.

"Umm, Mabel" Candy pointed at the boys peaking in through the store windows.

"It's okay Candy. I told them that they can look, but they can't touch"

Shortly after winning a bet over being able to walk in 9 inch platforms, Mabel decided to buy herself some simple black Mary Jane stilettos. It was then almost as if Grenda was her body guard against the sudden number of admirers.

With the clicking of Mabel's new shoes, Candy points out the nearby sale at the MAC store. This was where miss sweaters and heels girl found a way to shin once again. All of a sudden she was the makeup master. Instead of just random clowny colors she knew just what colors to use. However, just when she finished that smoky eye, she just went and wiped everything off. "I'm already so pretty, what would be the point?" Was the explanation she gave. Seconds later and her friends copied. "However, I will take some lipstick"

On the way back, the trio saw quite the crowd by the Tent of Telepathy. Behind the crime tape was that Shandra news reporter lady. Amoung the list of murder victims was the entire Gleeful residence.

"Whoa! Did you find some miracle medicine?" Wendy said upon the transformed girl's arrival in the shack.

"Something like that" Mabel said in response. Even the guys were in amazement at the gorgeous girl. "Anyways, I'll be upstairs" Mabel said, already going to the living room.

"Hold on missy! I need you to get back to work" Stan then barked.

"Don't worry. I'll just cover both Dipper's and my shift tomorrow" she and Stan came to an agreement.

"Thanks"

Upstairs Mabel's mood had suddenly flipped. She went from confident and flirty to sobbing and confused. The heels were ditched all over the floor, as well as her earrings. She curled up on her bed, crying away at a place that her brother was unable to reach at the moment. Her hands were balled into tight fists, the nails digging into the blankets she clung to in her sudden sadness. Her phone sat on it's nightstand, playing that song she hadn't heard in awhile.

_La, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

_How come everything turns out _

_Leaving me with more doubts_

_I feel like I'm upside down_

_And I don't wanna be here_

_I go right_

_Should have gone left_

_And I say things I should not have said_

_Look at me in this big mess_

_I don't wanna be here_

_Everything I do_

_Is making me more confused_

_Oh_

_It used to be easy_

_All I had to be was me_

_Now I'm mixed up_

_Everywhere I go_

_Is somewhere that I don't know_

_Oh_

_I hope that I'm dreaming_

_'Cause I'm sick of this feeling_

_I'm mixed up_

_Somebody help me_

_So hold me_

_Tell me_

_Everything's gonna_

_ Be okay_

_Cuz today_

_It feels like I won't _

_Make it through the darkness_

_DOn't know how to get out of this_

_I'm so mixed up_

_Somebody help me_

_La, la, la_

_Everything i do _

_Is making me more confused_

_Oh_

_It used to be easy_

_All I had to be is me_

_Now I'm mixed up_

_Everywhere I go_

_Is somewhere that I don't know_

_Oh I hope that I'm dreaming_

_'Cuase I'm sick of this feeling_

_I'm mixed up_

_Somebody help me_

On Mabel's bed with her were some newspapers from Toby Determined. The Gravity Falls Gossiper worte about the murders as well. The facees of each victim slapped on the cover. "I'm sorry" Mabel said to no one.

**18-5-22-9-5-23-19 13-1-11-5 13-1-2-5-12 8-1-16-16-25**


	4. Disease

Later that night Mabel had still not left the room. Worried, Dipper walked into not only their room, but into madness. There was Mabel, sitting on her bed. Peaking out from her sweater was a tail. It was very slender and demonic, the tip having a heart. His pretty twin turned around, revealing that her eyes were just switching from bright yellow back to their usual green. Also her nails were a bit unusually long and sharp. "D-dipper, I've been meaning to tell you something" Mabel broke the silence that lasted for a moment. However, that part of the explanation was not needed. They both knew perfectly well what creature Mabel had become; after all they dealt with one just recently.

"How did this happen?" Dipper asked instead.

"Right before she died-" Mabel began, never daring to say her name. "When we went under, I got bitten during the fight. I didn't think it mattered, but..." She didn't need to finish that sentence. During the explanations, Mabel's mind wandered elsewhere; specifically to the previous night.

Sickened and weak, Mabel ran as quick as she could to she didn't even know where. _I kissed him! I kissed my own brother!_ Her mind shouted. _I could've killed him!_

Still, after the rather awkward lip lock, she felt a bit stronger than before. Sadly though, that just wasn't enough. The rapidly changing girl ran and ran weakly with no sense of direction until she simply passed out from exhaustion.

Later on that night her eyes opened weakly. She was met by a vaguely familiar ceiling. Weakly sitting up, the trembling girl soon recognized the space to be Gideon's room. "I see your awake" a southern psychopathic albino kid said. Who knew she'd end up prisoner to him once again. Instincts kicking in, Mabel did the one thing she swore to herself she'd never do: she kissed him.

"I-I reckon y'all just stay away from me" Gideon backed away moments later, hand over his bitten and bleeding neck. In an animal-like posture, Mabel stared with hungry yellow eyes. The snarling girl's teeth shark-like and still got the braces on. Slender demonic tail raised in the air. Panicking, Gideon quickly flipped through the pages of book 2. Not even processing the situation, the demon leaped forward in spitting rage and hunger. Gideon's telekinesis spell would've done him some good if her claws hadn't been able to reach his face; not only stunning him but also blinding the poor guy. Before he even had a chance, the monstrous girl ended it all for him.

Hearing the screams of their son, Gideon's parents came rushing up immediately. Ms. Gleeful practically dropped the tray holding a pot of tea. What they walked into was a monster and the remains of their dead child.

Leaving the Gleeful home, Mabel was just starting to come back to her senses. And just like that, her eye color switched back to normal. Hiding in a random alley, the girl collapsed wide eyed and clutching her face. With every scar her unusually long nails made, they healed shortly after. "I killed them" she said inaudibly. "They were trying to help me and I killed them"

And I liked it the thought quickly joined the conversation. As sick as it was, she enjoyed the violence. She liked the adrenaline rush, the blood, the dying screams and being the powerful and merciless one. And she hated it. Mabel hated how much she liked being a monster.

After paying much attention to her new self, she moved onto the teeth. They were sharp alright, considering she kept pricking her constantly healing fingers. There were also several rows, just like a shark. She also felt that her braces were still there. "I hate these" she then growled, anger rising in synch with the eye color change. Already her claws were digging into the braces, pulling and tugging.

With the effort of Dipper failing a manliness tester, Mabel managed to literally rip her braces out. True a couple teeth came out as well, but they sprouted back. Tears were streaming down her face from the pain. Despite having devoured two boys and killing off a single female, hunger still roared.

After eliminating two more men, Mabel felt much better. She was normal, she was strong, it was like she could do anything. Quickly learning to levitate and float, she traveled back home with book 2 in hand. Pajamas in the washer, she was already working on another sweater. True it was technically wearable, but not design had been added til now. Looking at the clock, she realized she had been gone for 4 hours. Nonetheless, she knitted away. She wasn't even aware of what she was creating until the article of clothing was complete. After sneaking in a couple hours of sleep, she woke again feeling rather restless. How was she going to tell Dipper? True, Mabel suspected that it was related to the bite even during the sickness, though she wasn't sure it was worth worrying her brother even further.

"I killed them Dipper. Gideon, Mr and Ms Gleeful, those other guys, it was all me" Mabel admitted to her brother, coming out of the flashback. "I'm a murderer!" She added, going back into tears. All her brother could do was comfort his sister through a simple hug; letting her cry on her shoulder. Sure, it was a risk. But for her it was worth it.

"So that kiss?" He mentioned that awkward moment.

"One trillion percent instinct" she answered. Breaking apart from the hug, she looked straight in the eye. "Your my twin brother, I could never love you like that" Mabel explained. Dipper was quick to agree; slightly relieved that theres no Twincest going on. Awkward.

"You love me this much" he later teased, arms wide apart. Hope you like my Maximum Ride reference.

"Stop that" Mabel whined, though admittingly she thought it was pretty funny.

Once the laughter ended, things went back to serious. "Dipper, I tried. Theres nothing in the book" Mabel insisted to her brother. "She ripped the pages out remember? Pacifica still has those pages" she then reminded.

"And theres nothing in Gideon's book?"

"I searched cover to cover; though I do honestly wanna try that cotton candy spell" Mabel confirmed.

"Yeah, if your in the mood to puke your guts out" he then reminded her of what happened with the last demon.

"Aw, boo"

"So your a succubus now" he sighed at whats left of the torn pages. The last one was cruel, sneaky, manipulative, violent and reckless. It was too easy for her to sneak out the pages behind his back; considering his condition at the time.

"Yeah, I guess" she sighed as well, not entirely proud of her condition.

"Guess we're gonna have to visit Pacifica tomorrow; huh? Never thought i'd say that" Dipper announced, to which Mabel reluctantly agreed.

"On the bright side, now I truly am IRRESISTIBLE"

**12-5-20-19 3-8-5-3-11 15-21-20 20-8-5 4-9-1-18-25 15-6 1-8-19-1-20-1-14**


	5. Research

"Pacifica" Dipper approached the blonde girl the following day. After two days of killing, crying and shopping, Mabel needed some sleep. Speak of the devil, she follows her brother with a look of desperation; that and another sweater turned trendy. It also took some time considering she had twice as many chores to do around the shack. Nonetheless, they made time for Pacifica. The girl in purple looked over in disinterest before dismissing her friends.

"'Bout time you two showed up" Pacifica said.

"We need the information NOW" the twins said in perfect synch.

"Fine! Fine! Just, don't do that again" the blonde spat. After seeing the twins cross their arms in synch, she knew they meant buisness. "Look, I can't help you right now; I got a hair appointement in 20 minutes sharp. Just be glad that all the papers are right where I found them" she then explained.

"Which is where?"

"Would you let me finish, iron-teeth?" she then snapped.

"I don't have braces any-"

"Whatever!" Miss popular cut her off, hands on her hips. "Just look in the cave behind the waterfall. All there" the Northwest fraud said.

"Thank you" Mabel said satisfied.

"Oh and keep in mind" Pacifica then said, staring Mabel dead in the eye. "just because your all pretty and stuff, doesn't make you popular, kay? I am still 10 times better than you and as long as things remain that way, we should have no problems" she said, backing Mabel up into a random tree.

"Okay"

"Good. Now leave. I'm not suppossed to be seen talking with you two" she strutted away.

"This is the place" Dipper anounced, the twins snaking past the rushing water. Inside was the same cave from the Gobblewonker incident. Judging from the tidiness and the few possessions stored in the space, it was clear that someone lived here.

"Who knew she was living in a cave" Mabel said in awe. Meeting and knowing her, a homeless person is the last thing you'd expect her to be.

In one corner sat a samll pile of nice clothing, shoes, jewelry and a small makeup bag. On a stone that acted as a table you would find the very few possessions the last demon really had. A stolen cellphone, cd player, the cds themselves, a single picture book and a large stack of money. Also included was a diary, several pages sticking out. Scanning through the pages of the diseased girl previously filled, the twins recover the torn pages from book 3.

"_According to legend the succubus is a female demon that feeds on her human male prey through dreams; just as their male counterparts the incubus do so on woman. Judging from my experience I can safely say that these monsters have evolved since then_" Dipper read the passage in the torn pages. mabel just watched anxiouysly. On that very page was a rough drawing of two attractive people (one male one female) who shared the same traits as mabel and the owner of the diary; except they both had large bat wings.

"I wonder why neither of us ever had wings?" Mabel wondered.

"Maybe its an age thing. Or maybe you guys just evolved that way" Dipper suggested. The response was a simple shoulder shrug.

"_The modern day versions of these creatures are designed to co-exist alonside humans in the physical world, and instead feed through sexual practices and murder. However, I cannot help but feel as if the ancent ones have failed to disappear. This makes me think that these more physical versions are merely possessed humans_"

"I can confirm that,...-ish" Mabel commented.

"_After much time, convincintg and ovservation, I have tracked down an icubus willing to share information for the sake of future generations. According to him, the anceints have passed down their abilities to us mortals through a single bite; just as a vampire would do to their prey. However, this only workds if the victim is of that of the same gender. Those of the opposite sex are only doomed to death. With their new abilities, this newer generation have learned to spead the disease with the same ritual._

_No matter the gender, the change alway sis the same process. The bitten victim's body will grow sick with alarmingly high temperatures. This process burns away all unwanted flaws and body fat. The change is quickened by the victim's sudden unsatisfied hunger, since all the food is too be vomited by day 2. This is usually where instincts kick in and the monster will feed on a human victim. Though it is rare, there are rumors amoung this community that a select few were ever able to resist, and ended up starving to death by the end of the week_"

"Scary" was the only commented exchanged.

"_Once fed, the newly changed demon will have healed and become inpossibly beautiful; charming humans of the opposite sex with little to no effort. This incubus calimed to have seen succubi go from social outcasts to the stereo typical popular girls within a week. Their raging libido will have become more active by 2 months at the most. I have noticed that htose who had been under this curse the longest are the farthest from who they used to be as normal people. however, I believe that one's true self can never truly disapear._

_Abilities I have observed these creatures to have include_

_-Quick Healing_

_-Superhuman Strenght_

_-Superhuman Speed_

_-Irresistable Charm_

_-Ability of Flight (wings)_

_-Resistance of most temperatures_

_-Underwater breathing_

_-Levitation_"

"I can do all that? Awesome!" Mabel fist pumped.

"_While the ancients are immortal and thus are still in existence, the physical succubi and incubi are still mortal. They are still capable of death, whether it be of old age of starvation. Even with their quick healing, these creatures can be killed. i do not think one can suppress the human need of a pulse. That said, a stab or shot to the heart should end their life. And though the youngest i've seen out there are 18 years of age, I do not think its entirely impossible for minors to become one of these creatures. As for reversing the curse, there just may be a cure out there. I however, have no knowledge of it_" and just like that the pages stopped. Mabel was in silence. Well, they both were.

"So what are we going to do with her diary?" Mabel the broke the silence.

"Well, I don't think we're keeping it. This looks to be mostly a log of her victims, and I have no desire to read this girly stuff. It doesn't matter anyways. She is dead now: Dipper responded, flipping through the pages. In the end the twins agreed on burning her possessions, though Mabel insisted and even hissed to keep the clothing and makeup.

"Yeah umm, succubus thing" was her excuse. Knowing that he would probably get killed trying to pry them away, Dipper just shrugged his shoulders and let her keep them. Lighting up the old diary, he toosed it over to the pile. The remains were simply buried afterwards. Oh yeah, they also pocketed the cash. The Gruncle Stan gene continues to spread. The only other thing they kept was Dipper secretly sneaking out a BABBA cd.

**13-21-19-9-3 20-15 13-25 5-1-18-19**


	6. Ignorance

One month has passed since that day. It took time, but people learned to accept the new Mabel; even if it isn't the true one. Especially the guys. If it wasn't a romantic attraction, it was friendly. Few examples: she became Stan's favorite. If Mabel ever wanted him to buy her something or to excuse her from work, he wont even hesitate. Its thanks to her not abusing this power that Dipper's life hasn't become a living hell with all those chores. But nonetheless, that fact was slowly becoming weaker and weaker as time passed. With Dipper their sibling relationship grew. Being twins added to that fact. Dipper felt the need to be there for her far more than usual, and often worried. He was constantly researching different ways to help her. I could name all the other guys in Mabel's life, but I think you get the idea.

Another change that has been taking place is her personality. As predicted by the book, slowly but surely Mabel was changing. The girl was soon rivaling Pacifica in popularity, even though it's unintentional. Bit by bit she'd snap and hiss, only to quickly apologize afterwards. Most of the time. She was becoming slightly vain and over the top flirty, though easily agitated. Her own sense of fashion was also rapidly shifting. You'd often find her doing a bit of online shopping. The girl who once sporting a sweater and headband was now creating sweater dresses and and wearing makeup.

During this month Mabel had been desperately trying to stay true to herself. She still looked on the bright side of things and often times made people laugh. Her clothing was still bright and colorful not to mention quite handmade. It gave off a playful vibe that could not be lost. She still found a way to be Mabel.

As for the death count, she kept it to a minimum. As in 2 per week minimum. In comparison to what the last demon did, its quite a difference. Unlike Mabel, the last succubus was killing off large strings of guys at a time. The minimum being at 5 in 3 days.

Because of this one fact, every night Mabel still found a way to mourn over the consequences of her actions. And each night Dipper would calm her and say that everything will be alright; that he will find a cure soon. Sadly they both knew he was lying through his teeth, though it never hurts to have even the slightest slimmer of hope.

"I can't believe you just did that Mabel!?" Grenda yelled at her friend. The three girls were in their pajamas. Make up and rom-coms littered the place. Yep. Sleepover.

"I sure she isu sorry" Candy defended.

"Calm down Grenda. It's not my fault" Mabel said, pride clear in her voice

"NOT YOUR FAULT!? You just had to get on the phone AND STEAL KEVIN FROM ME!" That explains why 'Calling All Boys Pre-teen Edition' is laid out. And we now know that the succubus charm also works on pre-programmed fictional guys made to entertain tweenage girls. That's some powerful stuff.

"Prease, do not fight" Candy made another failed attempt.

"But I can't help it that guys like me more than you" Mabel tried to defend herself. Sadly her choice of words and nearly Pacifica-like attitude only strengthened Grenda's anger. Apparently by alot.

Grenda just snapped, kicking away the board game and recklessly delivering a powerful smack in the face. Ouch. Candy gasped. Taken by surprise, Mabel nearly lost her footing. She somehow manages to find a way too stand. Her chocolate waves escaped that purple headband, partially covering the rapidly healing bruised and broken jaw her manly friend gave. She actually felt blood pooling in her mouth.

Testing her jaw, Mabel found that even though it hurts, she's already able to operate it somewhat normally. "That hurt" she muttered, rage clearly rising. Grenda looked at her guiltily, not entirely proud that her strength had brutally hurt one of her close friends. Before Grenda had the chance to make her remorse known, Mabel lashed out angrily, knocking her friend to the ground.

This quickly turned into a full blown brawl. The two girls were smacking each other left and right. At this point their levels in strength rivaled the other. And do I need to name Mabel's many many inhuman advantages? Her previous attempts at regaining the peace having failed, Candy had to resort to pulling Mabel off herself. This slightly backfired when the demon threw her aside once she was off her friend. Candy was tossed to the side like a rag doll, now slightly frightened of the monster Mabel has become.

"Stay in your place Candy, your better off in the background" Mabel told her shy friend, her eyes in demon-ala-mode. Throughout the entire battle this was the first time Candy noticed Mabel's succubus form. Her intervention gave Grenda the chance to get back up before charging at Mabel punch ready. However, Mabel caught Grenda's fist like Dipper did with Gideon during the season finale. As Grenda struggled to overpower the slightly more clever and rage motivated Mabel, the devil herself was sinking her claws in and drawing blood. Crying out in pain, Grenda quickly drew back. Instead of letting Mabel strike again though, she took her free arm and quickly put the devil in a choke hold. For a few moments Mabel just sat there immobilized. Though she didn't exactly need to breathe, it still didn't feel pleasant being choked. What she does in defense? Mabel just grabs Grenda's arm and flip her over her shoulder. Grenda landed on the ground with a loud thud, her breath being knocked out instantly. Before Mabel made her next move, she found herself in a cloud of makeup powder. Candy intervened again, having the container in her hands.

"Please sutop it" Candy repeated in her thick Korean accent. Mabel's form flicking back to normal somewhat, neither side makes a move. Just a KOed Grenda and a powder covered Mabel.

"Ooe shiarru get going now" Candy announced that the two girls were leaving, having bags packed and a freaked out Grenda by herself. Mabel just stood there, stunned by the sudden parting of her best friends. At this point her succubus traits had slithered away, her yellow eyes finally flickering back to green. A single tear streamed down her face

**19-15-13-5-20-9-13-5-19 9-20 3-1-14 2-5 19-15 8-1-18-4 20-15 2-5 5-22-5-18-25 16-1-18-20 15-6 13-5**


	7. Waste

Sounds of footsteps and screaming were heard. Followed by a slam of the door. It was at that point Mabel knew her friends were gone. A minute later she could here the sounds of her brother coming to their room.

No. She wasn't exactly ready to face him just yet. Mabel felt that she had already dealt with a bit of punishment through her friends. A lecture from her disappointed brother was the last thing she wanted. Mabel frantically scanned for an alternative. Her green eyes were met by the window pane just staring at her. "It's now or never" she said to herself, leaping out just as Dipper entered the room.

Mabel ran, and ran and ran. And because of her superhuman speed, it was almost too easy for her too lose Dipper. Eventually she ended up at the Gravity Falls lake, crying her eyes out. The sky looks like ink tonight. It may just be clouds, but there weren't any stars or a moon that can be seen. The earlier sunset left no shades of blue or purple. Just a ceiling of blackness. The sky looks like ink tonight. Besides the water's sorrowful churn and Mabel's sobs, all was eerily quiet.

She didn't notice until his hand grabbed her ankle. "Why are djou so sad, señorita Mabel?"  
"Hey Mermando" Mabel responded glumly at her concerned boyfriend. "I'm just not myself anymore, that's all" she explained. Well, technically that's not a lie.  
"Well, I am sahrry djou are hrrrveen a deeffeecult time" Mermando comforted  
"It's okay. I'm glad your here" Mabel pulled a weak smile, slipping into the water.

For awhile Mabel just mindlessly cried into his shoulder while the merman just continued to comfort her, whispering sweet nothing's. "Djou know Mabel, djour even more beauteeful dan de last time I saw djou" he complemented. She just pulled away, visibly upset.

"Your just like the others" she commented. He just gave her a questioning look.  
"Mabel, I doo not understa-"  
"Stay away from me, Mermando" she cut him off, paddling away.  
"B-but, why?" He was beyond confused at this point.  
"WHY!? I'll tell you why!" She started screaming, the water around her getting a bit wild. This sudden change of attitude kind of shocked the merman, he was starting to get a bit alarmed. Mabel then suddenly switched forms, her tail popping out of the water. "Look at me! I'm a monster! A succubus! You know what that means? It means I kill guys like you!" She explained. Mermando just sat there, slightly stunned by her outburst before he started,...laughing?

"Mermando, why are you, laughing?" Mabel questioned his behavior.  
"Oh, Mabel, deedn't djou know? Djour kin don't affect merpeople" he explained, calming down.  
"...what?" Mabel blank face.

Mermando took some time to explain the merpeople heritage in his own dramatic way. In a nutshell, the merpeople practically descended from the sucu/incubi. There was a time when mermaids would seduce and drown sailors. Nowadays they have evolved to the point where it's not needed, but some still practice this act.

Mabel was left speechless at this revelation. "I know eet ees a beet too take een" he tried to comfort.  
"Mermando" Mabel finally spoke up  
"Djes Mabel?"  
"Is that why we happened?" She croaked in a small voice.  
"Hmm? Why Mabel, I do not understan" he said dramatically.  
"I'm talking about this, us. Was I only attracted to you because your part incubi or whatever!?" She asked, raising her voice. Mabel was pretty much trembling from the possibility of everything being a lie.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't feel the same about him as before. During the events of "Deep End", she felt absolutely enchanted by that mysterious loner. Drawn to him like a magnet. It wasn't anything like the previous guys she flirted with. With him, it was like all the usual symptoms were doubled. And she was willing to do anything to be near him, to be with him, and to do anything for him.

This time however, was different. Mabel didn't detect any of those symptoms. No raging heart beat, no butterflies, no out of control blushing. She didn't feel that magnetic pull. She almost felt,...nothing. It was as if Mabel was merely talking to an acquaintance. Not a long distance boyfriend. It's safe to assume this was influenced by her change of species.

"W-well, dat ees a posseebeeleety" Mermando admitted nervously. Shocked at such revaluations, Mabel's eyes were just brimming with tears as she gave the merman a good slap in the face. You know what that means.  
"Your such a waste!" She shouted, clearly a bit upset. Mermando looked a bit surprised as he held his reddening cheek.  
"H-how deed djou know dat?" He asked  
"I googled it. And you know what? 'Mermando' is probably the dumbest name I've ever heard; and I'm Dipper's sister" Mabel said, hand on her hips. For those of you who don't know, Mermando means "eroding" or "waste away" in Spanish; at least according to Google Translate. Alex should really watch his puns next time he brings in a foreign characters. In the meantime, Spanish viewers must've had quite the laugh.

"Your disgusting. You probably didn't even like me. You just wanted to go home and pity-kissed me goodbye" Mabel turned away, getting a bit pissed.  
"Now don't go jumpeeng too concluchions. I would nev-"  
"Save it, eroding" Mabel cut him off, climbing out of the water. The demon walked on that trail of rocks, the stones crunching under her bare feet. "Incase it wasn't clear, we're through" she announced harshly. "This is the last time you'll ever see me, and you'll just be wasting away. Oops, I meant Mermando-ing" she insulted before jumping off the ledge in an attempt to drown herself.

Mabel made no attempt to save herself. She didn't move or swim, she didn't make an attempt to breath, she did nothing. For several minutes she just left herself sink, waiting for the water to fill her lungs and kill her. This suicide attempt is also why Mabel didn't even bother with holding her breath. The demon girl simply just let herself sink, waiting to be released.

After waiting several minutes, Mabel noticed something was up. Nothing had changed. She was still sinking, still with a tail. She had already released all the breath she had left, and hadn't attempted to breathe again. At this point it had gotten slightly uncomfortable. She expected herself to have died at this point, though she was clearly anything but that. In an attempt to drown herself from the inside out, Mabel tried breathing in the water. Perhaps she'd get her wish and have her lungs be filled with the foreign stuff, and give out on her. The result: she felt more comfortable. More, normal. It was as if the water was just another form of acceptable oxygen.

Mabel finally made an attempt to swim somewhat, pausing the sinking process. She floated right now, not bothering to go up or down. She was breathing. Mabel could breath underwater. It took her a moment of thinking before she remembered that this was listed as one of her new abilities. This concludes one thing: drowning is definitely not going to kill her

**20-8-5 13-1-2-5-12 23-5 11-14-5-23 9-19 13-5-18-13-1-14-4-15**

* * *

**I'm back! Well, kinda. Sorry it's been virtually FOREVER! My excuse: Driver's Ed. School started and while there isn't much going on there, I am also taking Driver's Ed now and it is hard. So much studying to do...I dun wanna. I'm 4 chapters behind and having a short attention span does not help much. Thus, I've been spending more time studying and less fanfiction writing. So don't get your hopes up for any upcoming chapters of any story whatsoever. Not until I can catch a decent break. It was just a miracle that I managed this finish this chapter that I happened to already be working on. But yeah, freak busy and don't have much time for fanfiction anymore. Sadly...**

**The good news though, is that Lion and Lamb is merely a few chapters away from being complete. Yay! And once it is, have a tissue box ready cuz spoiler alert: it's gonna hit you right in the feels. Anyways ****_groan, _****I have to hit the books. Uggh, I dun wanna (T_T)**


End file.
